Black Stories Untold
by Scriptoria
Summary: Everyone has his secrets. The members of the Black family are no exception.
1. Introduction

This is a collection of one-shots, each of them containing at least one member of the Black family.

Points of view are changing and the stories are not connected to each other.

This are not really SongFics but each one is inspired by some lines of various Nickelback Songs. I put them above the story, as a title and integrated them in the text.

You don't have to know the songs to understand the stories, I only wanted you to know were the lines come from.

I hope you enjoy reading and leave me review. :-)

Scriptoria


	2. One

**It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story**

"Throwing my papers into the black lake? Are you mad? You know I've been working on them for weeks!"

Severus held up a few wet pages. The ink was trickling away, dripping down from the pages and forming a puddle at his feet.

The other boy just put on a wicked smile, sat down on a table in the empty classroom and lazily ran his fingers through his black hair.

"You can rewrite them. I'm sure you memorized them well enough."

That was the moment when the anger, which had been bubbling inside Severus, finally possessed him. The bored expression on the other ones face paired with his excruciating arrogance let the Slytherin realize the bitter truth: This would never change.

"You're the smuggest and most selfish person, I know."

His opponent got up, approaching him very slowly. He stopped when their faces were only inches apart, close enough that Severus felt his breath against his own lips.

"And still you keep coming."

"It's not like you to say sorry, is it?"

The other one laughed softly and touched Severus face with his long delicate fingers.

"You know, it's not."

Their lips touched briefly and normally he would have had the Slytherin at this time, but not tonight. This had to end. Severus broke away, took a few steps back and straightened himself.

"What are you doing, Sev?"

"I'm leaving."

"Come on, it's just paper and ink."

"It's not about paper and ink. It's about how things are not going to change. I've been waiting long enough, my patience is wearing thin."

"Waiting for what?"

"For a different story, I guess."

He slammed the door, leaving back a confused Sirius Black.


	3. Two

**How the hell'd we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed**

The crackling of the fire and the warmth, which it emanated, were very welcome for Narzissa. Although the temperatures outside were quite common for a winter like this, a freezing cold had recently spread in Malfoy Manor, which made it impossible for her to really get comfortably warm.

She dreaded her current situation with all these people going in and out, invading her privacy. They were intruders in a house, which had once been her safe heaven and she had no chance of getting rid of them. Narzissa wondered if living here would ever be the same.

Staring out of a window, she was watching the severe storm, which kept howling and made the snowflakes dance outside. It was the perfect weather to match her emotions. She was also churning and restless.

Narzissa remembered the times, when she had sat on the window sill back at home together with her sisters, watching the snow coming down and being excited to go outside. They had made a promise to stick together no matter what.

She shook her head. That time was long gone and in the end they had both left her: Meddy by marrying that man and Bella by having her mind, body and soul shattered. Narzissa did not blame them, but she missed her sisters, their smiles and the feeling of closeness.

A pale hand with long fingers touched her shoulders: "What are you looking at?"

She had been so lost in thought that she had not heard Lucius coming in.

"The snow.", she whispered and turned around.

Although her husband was smiling at her, it was not sincere enough to convince Narzissa. Lucius had not lost his good looks while in Azkaban, but she could see the aftermath of that horrible time in his eyes and in his smiles, which had not been as broad and beaming as they used to for quite a time. It hurt her to see him like this, another thing which she blamed the Dark Lord for.

The couple persisted in an embrace and Narzissa felt like all the pain and sorrow, which she had been swallowing, were finally coming up to the surface. But in Lucius arms she felt safe, protected and understood. He softly stroked her hair and she hung on to this precious moment, when they were truly alone.

As they pulled apart, their fingers were still intertwined. Lucius tone was bitter, when he asked: "How the hell'd we wind up like this?" His wife knew what he meant, but still had no answer. So many things had changed and certainly not all for the better.

"I don't know, Lucius. We believed, I guess. Believed in a man, who promised us a better life. Believed in ideas, which were new and fascinating. We got involved in something, which spinned out of control and at some point it was too late to turn back." Narzissa did not even try to sound encouraging or sugar-coating. She had never needed to pretend around Lucius.

He closed his eyes and their foreheads were touching when he whispered: "I'm sorry. I truly am. I did not mean to…" His voice broke and it was tearing her heart apart to see her husband like this.

Narzissa pulled him closer, looked in his stormy grey eyes and said: "It is not your fault, Lucius. I may not be a death eater, but I believed in Riddle as well. We were both not able to see the signs that we missed. And now it is not about ideology anymore. It's about survival."

"And we will survive, I promise you, Cissy." There he was back- the strong, self-confident man, whom she had loved and trusted nearly all of her life. When Lucius was on her side, everything seemed possible and all the cold was suddenly gone.


	4. Three

**Someone told me love would all save us  
But how can that be, look what love gave us**

Rain was falling from the sky, where huge dark clouds had gathered, the rain drops knocking at the windows. A flash of lightning enlightened the room now and then, but in the meantime it stayed dark. All the candles were extinguished, since she did not want any light, she could not stand it at the moment.

Lying in her bed, she suppressed the urge of standing up and walking around. It would not make it better and she really needed sleep at the moment. But how could she drift away into the land of dreams, when she was currently living her own personal nightmare in reality?

Absorbed in thought, she did not hear the rumbling on the stairs, which announced the arrival of someone at the house. Only when the door opened and a deep voice asked: "Bella? Are you still awake?", she realized that her husband had finally come home.

Although she wanted to scream at him and bombard him with all her frustration and anger, she only answered: "Yes." She knew what was about to happen, if she did.

Rodolphus turned on the light and she had to blink to see anything at all. His robe was covered in rain and blood, his face wearing the usual satisfied look, when he came back from a successful raid. "We got that filthy mudblood of an auror.", he cheered and told her all the gruesome details, while he changed.

She could not suppress a sarcastic remark: "Well, I'm glad to hear that you had such a pleasure killing one stupid auror, while you were supposed to work. Your department sent a dozen owls, asking where you are and why you did not do your presentation. And the Zabinis were very confused that you did not accompany me to their dinner."

Rodolphus frowned and made one step closer to her: "I guess, ridding the world of such people is a sensible job and most women would be proud, if their husband did things like that." Bella got out of bed and snorted: "Didn't you marry me, because I'm not like most women? Well, I did marry you, because you were a suitable option: a man from a pure-blood family, doing his job well and knowing his social duties. But I've come to notice that there is very little left of that."

The moment she spoke these words, she knew that she had better kept quiet. Before she could get hold of her wand, her husband raised his own and cried: "Crucius!" Pain flooded her body as she fell down on the floor, but she did not give him the satisfaction of screaming or crying. She had done it the first times, now she only waited until it was over, staring him straight in the eye.

Then she simply got up and said: "I'm going to bed now." Rodolphus had a disdainful look on his face, when he stormed out of the room, screaming: "Remember your place, wife!"

One or two tears came streaming down her cheek, now that she was alone. How could she have possibly been in love with him? Thinking back at times, when he was still courting her, she realized that the reason she had fallen for him was that he had treated her as an equal. But soon enough she had got to know that his belief of a good wife was worse than that of any other. He wanted someone like Cissy- beautiful, quiet, never questioning, no own opinion. And he always kept telling her that, if it had not been for her wild beauty, he would have never considered marrying her.

When she was a girl, someone had told her that love was the thing, who would all save them. But how could that be, looking at what love gave her?


	5. Four

**You know  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along**

"It's so quiet. I can't remember that I has ever been like this before.", Andromeda thought, pacing forward and back in her room, throwing things into the open trunk on her bed.

The manor had always been a lively place with three sisters quarrelling, playing hide and seek and searching for secrets. Thinking of her childhood, a smile flashed over her face. Those golden days were filled with happiness and love for both her sisters and her parents.

Although her mother had always been strict and her father had never had much time, she had a few precious memories that came up now:

One time, when she had not been to Hogwarts, she was crying about Rodolphus being mean to her out in the gardens, when her mother had approached and held her in her arms for a long time without saying a word. She then had told Meddy that it would only be important what she thought of herself and that her middle daughter had so many gifts, which made her special. And these words did guide her life, even though it had turned out in a way, her mother would not approve to.

Later on, after her third year at Hogwarts, her father had called her into his office. That had been a strange thing, since he had never done this before. She had sat down in his huge armchair, directly facing him. "Meddy, there is an important business lunch tomorrow and your mother is sick. I want you to come with me." She had been totally overwhelmed and asked: "Why not Bella or Cissy? They are way more beautiful than me." But her father had smiled at her and said: "Don't be so focused on beauty. Intelligence is what counts, no matter what your mother says. And you not only have the brains which Cissy is missing, you also have the diplomacy that Bella will never have. So will you come with me?" Until this day she remembered the way he looked at her, full of approval and love. Meddy could not recall that he ever did this again.

She stopped the packing to look at a few pictures on her wall. One showed the three Black sisters like two years ago, hugging each other and laughing. They had been so close, but something had changed. Andromeda did not know whether it was about herself turning away from the ideals and beliefs of her family or it was about Bella marrying and moving out.

Either way she still felt so much love for her sisters, even though she had always felt overshadowed by them. She admired Bella for her temperament, her fearlessness. Her older sister always did what she wanted and said what she thought. It seemed that she was never afraid of consequences and she did not care what others thought about her.

Cissy, on the other side, had her stunning beauty and with the naivete of a child, she never worried about something, since she believed with all her heart that everything would be alright. Life was easy for her and it seemed to really turn out good.

Meddy had always felt as the eldest sister. She had constantly tried to stop Bella from doing anything too crazy (like having an affair with Tony) and she had always felt the urge to protect her younger sister from all the cruelty in the world.

She knew that leaving was the right thing to do, but it was clear to her how much she would miss everyone she left behind. With a deep sigh she closed her trunk, when she suddenly heard someone apparating and footsteps approaching her.

The door banged open and her sisters were entering the room, just as always. "Did you really think, you could leave without saying goodbye?", Bella was shaking her head. Meddy was in shock and all she could manage to say was: "How did you know?" Cissy smiled: "Maybe you should not leave your room with the letters open on the desk." She still did not understand why her sisters had come, if they knew what she was going to do. "You can't persuade me to stay." Both exchanged a look and said: "We know." Bella took a step towards her: "We always knew you were different. And we are not going to stop you." "But we wanted you to know something.", Cissy interposed: "No matter what we say in public: You will always be our sister."

Now Meddy was crying. That had come so unexpected and she suddenly felt the deep love in her heart, which she bore for the two. "You know that I love you. I have loved you all along."


	6. Five

**You left without saying goodbye  
Although I'm sure you tried.**

"What do you mean?", Walburga's voice re-echoed inside the hall. "I'm telling you again: You can't go. You are a member of the Black family, bound by your blood!" Sirius did not seem to be bothered at all but rather bored. "Unfortunately I do belong to this family. But I'm leaving anyway."

The huge suitcase beside him could be seen as an indication that he meant it. But over the last few years Sirius had packed and threatened to go so often, that Regulus did not really take him seriously.

The younger brother was sitting on top of the stairs peeking down. His mother and brother were facing each other and the expression of anger on their faces was so alike that a shiver ran down Regulus' spine.

"You will not soil our reputation, do you hear me, Sirius Black!" A swish of her wand and the suitcase flew back upstairs, causing Regulus to jump out of the way. Now Sirius looked rather furious, he seemed to forget that this happened every time. His brother's sense of drama and intention of making a glorious departure kept spoiling his plan.

"I hear you, mother, but I do not care!" He turned and stamped up the stairs frowning at Regulus. The younger brother sighed and sat back on the stairs. This on-going fight was exhausting.

The older brother seemed to hate not only his mother but every member of his family including his brother and that hurt Regulus more than he could admit. Sirius had always been his role model- he had always admired his courage (he seemed to be a true Griffindor) and his self-esteem. When they were younger Regulus had had the feeling that nothing in the world could happen to him with his brother on his side.

Hogwarts had changed everything. Now the two brothers were going separate ways, leading in opposite directions. Regulus had become a Slytherin and even though he did not like some of the methods of his classmates, he felt home there. He had known most of them for years and years and they were a separated community, which may be hostile towards other houses, but very caring and supportive on the inside.

Sirius had chosen to be a rebel and the longer he stayed with the Griffindors, the less he had talked to Regulus. One time, when his brother came up to him in his first year at Hogwarts he had even made fun of him in front of his Griffindor friends. Regulus had cried himself into sleep that night.

After that he had decided to leave his brother alone. Only at home they had had a few moments, when they were close again. One time, with their parents being at a party, Kreacher was baking a cake, when Sirius took a hand full of flour and threw it directly into Regulus face. In the end the kitchen was all white and the brother laughing so hard that they could barely walk.

Regulus smiled at the memory and decided to go back to his school work. He stopped in front of Sirius door, hesitated, but went on. Talking to a furious brother was never a good idea.

The next morning the screams of his mother woke him up. Another fight with Sirius? Regulus got up and tapped down into the hall, where Kreacher and not his brother was the subject of his mother's screaming.

"You did not notice anything? God damn it, you are sleeping in the kitchen! You would have seen him leaving!" "Leaving?", Regulus blurted out and interrupted his mother. "Sirius left?" He looked at her, hoping she would tell him that he had interpreted it wrong. But Walburga only curled her lips: "Yes. This bastard ran away in the middle of the night! Such a…."

Regulus did not hear the rest of the sentence. He ran up to his brother's room, threw the door open and found it empty. It took a few minutes for him to realize what had happened: His brother had abandoned the family, abandoned him. Tears were glistening in his eyes, when he walked into the room, looking at all those Griffindor banners. Maybe his brother had been gone all along. "But you left without saying goodbye.", Regulus whispered, but the room was silent.

Regulus turned back towards the door, when something lying on the desk caught his sight. It was an old photograph of two boys dancing around the hall. Regulus took it and could not help smiling. He would have never thought that his brother had kept this. And suddenly he understood how much courage it must have taken for Sirius to leave his home. Speaking to his brother would have made it harder. So he left him a sign, knowing that Regulus would be up here before his mother could throw away the rest of his stuff. "I'm sure you tried to.", the younger brother sighed looking at his brother in the picture and closed the door.


End file.
